The Price We Pay
by Kendster
Summary: Connie/Portman one-shot Angst. Connie doesn't want to be like her mom, but can she deal with the price she'll have to pay to make that happen.


A/N: I was watching D2 today and the bunny bit me, this is my first foray into fiction in a LONG LONG Time, so I hope you like. It's a one shot, so REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind my own team of ducks!

The Price We Pay.

Connie sat enjoying the silence the Eden Hall arena promised. On her lap sat an open notebook, and there was a science book propped up beside her. She often came here to study or do homework, finding this the perfect spot to think. The rink was deserted, with only the soft scratch of her pen on paper to keep her company. She was engrossed with the work, having only until tomorrow to finish, that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. In fact she didn't notice Dean Portman until he was seated beside her.

"Hey" she looked up surprised, a soft smile playing on her features. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgot something in my locker" He shrugged.

Connie and Dean hadn't become as close, as other members of their team. While Connie had grown up with most of the other members, and had quickly bonded with Dwayne after him saving her from an Iceland goon. She had never gotten to know Dean very well, and she had a suspicion that he didn't much care for her. Plus the fact he was dating Julie, who Connie couldn't be any different from didn't help. She liked Julie, she really did, but they were very different. Julie was a girly-girl, she liked to shop and paint her nails. While Connie only shopped when she outgrew all her clothes, and wouldn't be caught dead with hot pink anywhere near her hands. So the two roommates rarely spent much time together off the ice, and because of that Dean and Connie never had much contact either. Which is why it surprised Connie to see him sitting beside her like it was perfectly normal.

"What about you?"

"Umm just studying"

Dean laughed and shook his head "In a rink? You are one queer duck, and I mean that in every sense"

"Thanks...I think" Connie rolled her eyes at the obvious bite in his voice "I find it easier to think in here"

" 'suppose, you could always go to the library, like normal people"

" I guess I'm not 'normal people' then right" She turned to look at him sharply.

"Guess not...I'm not either though" He gave her a smile "So where's the boyfriend whose always attached at your hip"

"Dunno, I guess he's at dinner. Where's Julie?"

"We broke up"

"Oh" Connie looked out at the Ice to avoid his eyes. "How come"

"It was good for a while, but she kept trying to change me, I may have agreed to come to this preppy hell hole but I'm not gonna change" again he shrugged his shoulders."She doesn't know what it's like, to her hockey is just another thing she's good at, something to show off at"

Connie had never seen Dean act so serious before, and she liked it.

"Where I'm from, you gotta do something to stay out of trouble, or away from home. She doesn't get that hockey is an escape"

"Lucky her" Connie was shocked at the sound of her own voice, and how bitter it sounded.

"What's your story, you got way to much fight in you for a spoiled little rich girl"

"Not much of a story, tough neighborhood. Single mom, who didn't want me to end up like half the kids around town, she figured hockey would be better than running around the streets."

"Why'd you sick with it" He looked at her thoughtfully.

Connie didn't know why she was telling this to Portman of all people, sure Charlie knew about her life, and Guy but they lived similar one's, grew up in her town, knew all the same people. Now that she thought about it though, Dean probably grew up in a similar way, and maybe he would understand.

"I didn't want to be like my mom" She looked at him when she spoke "Even at nine years old, I knew, that I never wanted to be like her. The crappy jobs and the drunk boyfriends, and the kid she couldn't afford. I wanted better. Then she put me in Hockey and I met other kids like me, and we formed this connection, and they became my family, and the sport became my lifeline. I just couldn't give it up, 'cause I knew if I did I'd drown, I'd drown and become just like her, and that scared me to death."

Dean smiled at her, the first real one Connie had ever seen him direct at her, and she felt something in her flutter.

"I know how you feel."

"I thought you might" She gave him a smile in return. "You can talk to me you know, if you want. I know I don't really seem like I'd listen, and Dwayne tells me I should act more like a lady, but I could listen."

A short chuckle escaped from his lips "But you're no lady, you're a duck!"

They both laughed.

"Wanna know something"

She cocked an eyebrow at him."what?"

"It was an excuse"

"What was" she was suddenly confused.

"The whole 'forgetting something in my locker' thing, It was a lame excuse to talk to you"

"You don't need an excuse, Dean" She blushed and looked out at the Ice again.

"I was pulling your pigtails"

"huh?" now she was really confused, Connie hadn't worn pigtails in her entire life. They were far to girly for her.

"You thought I didn't like you" He sighed and looked over at her "I was just pulling your pigtails, too bad you didn't push me in the dirt" He gave her a small smile and stood up. "Guy'll be waiting for you, better run along to dinner"

Comprehension dawned on Connie, and tears formed in her eyes "Yeah I better".

She bent down and shoved her books in her book bag, swiping a stray tear that fell from her eyes, stood up to her full height and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't push you in the dirt"

She walked down the bleachers and out the door, she supposed this was the price she'd pay, to not becoming her mother. She kept walking, determined to find nice, safe Guy and will all thoughts of Dean Portman out of her mind.


End file.
